For The First Time
by rarateetsuuyaa
Summary: [AkaKuro For AkaKuro day and week!] "Te-tetsuya.."/ "Akashi-kun, kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang suka kepadaku?" / "aku sadar, suka itu tidak hanya dikatakan dengan kata-kata. perbuatanmu yang sepenuh hati cukup membuatku senang" / For The First Time, Akashi rela mati bahagia saat itu juga. Maybe fluff? OOC, Shounen-ai. typo(s). Author newbie! Review akan sangat membantu.


"**For The First Time"**

**Kuroko No Basuke and the characters here owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Fanfiction ini punya saya**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari pembuatan fanfiction ini**

**Warning : sedikit OOC, typo(s), BL, garing kriuk kriuk. Author newbie.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 5 sore. Sang mentari akan beristirahat malu-malu di peraduannya. Sang surai biru muda dan merah menyala beranjak keluar dari _gym _tempat mereka berlatih basket setiap hari seusai pulang sekolah. Dua insan yang saling mencintai ini kini berada di persimpangan jalan menuju rumah sang surai biru muda.

"_Ne, _Akashi-_kun_." Sang pemuda bersurai biru muda memulai percakapan di antara keduanya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Jawab sang surai merah menyala, Akashi Seijuurou kepada Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau kau mengantarku sampai ke rumah?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Akashi

"Apakah Akashi-_kun_ yakin? Bukankah rumah Akashi-_kun _jauh dari rumah ku?" Tanya Kuroko memastikan.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Nanti akan ada salah satu dari pegawai Ayahku yang akan menjemputku. Lagipula, kau kan pacarku. Tidak usah sungkan." Jawab Akashi menyakinkan sambil tersenyum kecil melihat Kuroko Tetsuya-nya.

"Akashi-_kun _yakin? Rumahku juga masih jauh dari sini. Jadi bisa-bisa kau pulang terlalu malam."

"Tetsuya.. Kau terlalu khawatir kepadaku ya? Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah berulang kali bilang." Akashi sama sekali tidak marah terhadap sikap Kuroko. Ia malah gemas dan ingin sekali mencubit pipi Kuroko yang mengembung. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak mau menghabiskan waktu bersama Kuroko Tetsuya? Makhluk termanis se-Teikou?

Jalan mereka lalui dengan diam. Perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Kuroko masih panjang. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara. Hanya suara langkah kaki yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Sampai sang surai biru muda berbicara, memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong.." Kuroko mengawali percakapan.

"Hm? Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi spontan.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Akashi-_kun _tidak pernah bilang kalau kau suka padaku. Meskipun kita sudah 2 bulan berpacaran."

Akashi tertegun. Pemuda berambut merah itu hampir terbatuk-batuk saat mendengar kata-kata sang kekasih. Memang benar, sejak mereka pertama kali menjalin kasih, Akashi tidak pernah menyebut kata 'suka' atau 'cinta' kepada Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko sering menyebutnya melalui pesan singkat atau tatap langsung. Namun tidak dibalas dengan kata yang serupa oleh Akashi.

Menurut Akashi, menyebut kata 'suka' atau 'cinta' itu terlalu memalukan baginya. Sangat menjatuhkan _image_ ke-_absolute_-tannya. Apalagi di depan sang kekasih ini. Sungguh memalukan. Bukannya Akashi tidak suka atau cinta kepada kekasihnya yang satu ini. Ia malah sangat sangat cinta dan sayang kepada pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya ini.

Ia melirik perlahan kepada Kuroko. Rupanya Kuroko masih menatap Akashi dan menunggu jawaban darinya. Uhh.. Akashi ingin menghilang sekarang juga setelah di skak-mat oleh pandangan Kuroko.

"Jadi, Akashi-_kun_?" Ujar Kuroko. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang suka kepadaku?" Ucap kuroko dengan polosnya.

"Tetsuya.." Akashi menjaga nada bicaranya agar tidak tersendat-sendat.

"Apakah Akashi-_kun _memang tidak suka kepadaku? Setiap saat aku bilang suka kepada Akashi-_kun_, kau tidak pernah membalasnya." Ujar Kuroko tetap dengan nada yang seperti biasa.

"Bukan begitu, Tetsuya.. Aku.."

"Lagipula, Akashi-_kun _cuma mempunyai sedikit waktu untukku di sekolah. Kau lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Nijimura-_senpai_.." Ucap Kuroko memotong perkataan Akashi.

"Tetsuya, saat itu aku dan Nijimura-_senpai_ sedang membahas tentang kegiatan klub. Aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apanya" Jawab Akashi segera sebelum Kuroko menambah-nambah perkataannya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau Akashi -_kun _dan Nijimura-_senpai_ ada apa-apanya."

Akashi di skak-mat lagi.

"Kau juga lebih sering dekat dengan Midorima-_kun_ dan Murasakibara-_kun._" Lanjut Kuroko.

Akashi berasa ada panah yang menohok jantungnya.

"Ka-kau salah paham, Tetsuya.. Aku hanya berbicara tentang klub dengan Shintarou, begitu juga dengan Atsushi" Ujar Akashi meluruskan pembicaraan.

"Kau dan Momoi-_san _juga selalu dekat dan itu membuatk– hmp" Perkataan Kuroko tertahan ketika bibir mungilnya bertemu dengan bibir hangat Akashi. Kuroko terdiam dan terkejut membulatkan matanya. Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat, namun berhasil membuat Kuroko mematung memerah dan membuat muka Akashi memerah, sama seperti Kuroko. Sungguh kejadian yang langka, bisa melihat Akashi seperti itu.

"Tetsuya.." panggil Akashi dengan lembut. Berusaha menetralkan rasa malunya.

"_Eeto.. _Akashi-_kun_?" Jawab Kuroko yang masih memerah. Masih belum sadar dari lamunannya.

"Begini ya.. Tetsuya, ehem." Akashi berdehem sambil berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Aku.. Tidak ada apa-apa dengan Nijimura-_senpai_, Shintarou, atau Atsushi.. Yang aku bicarakan dengan mereka hanyalah seputar klub atau berbicara hal ringan dengan mereka. Mereka hanyalah teman bagiku." Ujar Akashi.

"Aku juga tidak ada apa-apa dengan Satsuki. Aku berbicara padanya hayalah sebatas kapten dengan _manager._ Bahkan yang dia sukai itu Tetsuya, bukan aku." "Dan aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu." Ucap Akashi panjang lebar. Membuat Kuroko terbengong dengan semburat merah meskipun tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Kuroko malu rupanya..

Glup. Akashi meneguk ludahnya.

"Dan.. Dengar Tetsuya.. Kau.." Akashi menahan perkataannya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa, Akashi-_kun_?" Tanya Kuroko bingung melihat Akashi. Kuroko mengucapkan ini dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menatap polos Akashi. Jelas kelakuan manis Kuroko membuat Akashi ingin mencubitnya sekarang juga.

"Aa.. itu.. eeto.." Akashi masih bingung merangkai kata-kata apa yang pas untuk diucapkan. Rupanya, Akashi sang Emperor juga bisa takluk di hadapan sang bayangan.

"Kenapa?" Masih dalam pose yang sama, Kuroko menanyai Akashi lagi. Uhh.. Rupanya iman Akashi sedang diuji.

"Walaupun banyak orang yang mendekatiku, aku takkan berpaling darimu, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi yang berpikir keras untuk merangkai kata-kata yang pas namun akhirnya terdengar sangat narsis.

Kuroko bingung. Antara menahan ketawa atau menyembunyikan semburat merah tipisnya.

"Dan.." Akashi melanjutkan.

"Dan apa, Akashi_-kun_?" Tanya Kuroko, sekali lagi, dengan polosnya.

"Dan.. Uh.. Aku sangat sangat dan sangat suka padamu. Bukan, bukan suka. Tapi cinta. Sangat sangat cinta. Aku menyayangimu sampai-sampai kalau kau tidak menghubungiku sehari saja aku sangat khawatir dan tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu." "Kau itu pacar pertamaku, kau tahu? Jadi aku tidak tau cara bersikap denganmu.. Aku juga sebenarnya sering memperhatikanmu jika kau sendirian. Aku hanya malu menghampirimu. Bukannya aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu bersamamu di sekolah.. Lalu aku—" perkataan Akashi terpotong ketika sebuah jari tertempel di bibirnya.

"Pssstt.. Aku sudah lebih dari sekadar tau Akashi_-kun_.." Kuroko berujar dengan mukanya yang sudah seperti tomat. Memerah, begitu pula dengan Akashi. "Tarik nafas dulu, Akashi-_kun_. Aku tahu kau tadi menyebutkannya dengan sekali nafas." Akashi tertegun, lalu melakukan apa yang Kuroko katakan.

"Aku sadar, kalau 'suka' itu tidak hanya ditunjukkan oleh kata-kata saja. Perbuatanmu yang tulus dari hatimu itu saja sudah cukup membuatku bahagia." Ucap Kuroko malu-malu. Masih dengan muka yang memerah seperti tomat. Akashi melayang rasanya.

"Dan.. Ditambah lagi dengan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan barusan, mampu membuatku merasa kalau aku itu orang paling bahagia sedunia, Akashi-_kun_. Aku seperti melayang rasanya." Ujar Kuroko terus terang dengan menatap Akashi tepat dimatanya.

"Lalu.." Kuroko meraih dasi Akashi sehingga Akashi yang masih terbengong menundukkan kepalanya spontan. Kuroko mencium sekilas bibir Akashi dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Akashi-_kun_. Aku bisa mati bahagia rasanya" Ucap Kuroko masih dengan senyum tulus terbaiknya. Senyum Kuroko langsung meluluhkan hati Akashi Seijuurou sang Emperor.

"Tetsuya.." Akashi memeluk Kuroko dengan sangat erat sampai-sampai Kuroko sesak saat dipeluknya. Ia memerah seperti tomat. Begitu pula Kuroko.

"Tetsuya.. Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumahmu.. Genggam tanganku. Sekarang sudah mulai dingin" Akashi modus tetapi berhasil juga. Kuroko menggenggam erat tangan Akashi yang bergetar saking gugupnya.

"Iya, ayo Akashi-_kun_" balas Kuroko masih dengan senyum tulusnya.

Haah.. _For the first time_, Akashi rela mati bahagia saat itu juga..

**-END-**

~OMAKE~

"KA-KAU LIHAT ITU MIDORIMACCHI?!" Ucap Kise kepada Midorima. Ternyata mereka membuntuti Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Kise.. jangan berbicara terlalu keras atau mereka akan melihatmu dan menghukummu. I-itu bukan berarti aku peduli padamu atau apa –nanodayo" Ucap sang tsundere, Midorima Shintarou.

"tapi.. KOK HANYA AKU YANG GAK DISEBUT KUROKOCCHI SIH?! AKASHICCHI JUGA.. AKU GAK DISEBUT. APA AKU DILUPAKAN –SSU?" rengek Kise

"Ya, kau dilupakan –nanodayo"

"Hidoiiiiiii... hiks"

"Kau sudah mengambil fotonya, Kise?"

"Sudah nih.. hiks"

"Kirimkan padaku."

"Eehh? Aku kira kau gak suka yg beginian –ssu"

"I-itu bukan berarti aku fudanshi atau _shipper_ dari mereka –nanodayo. Aku hanya ingin melihatkan ini kepada adikku yang fujoshi berhubung ini AkaKuro day dan AkaKuro week –nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

"Heeh.. Terserah Midorimacchi sajalah. Nanti akan ku kasih lewat e-mail. Sekarang kita pulang dulu –ssu"

"Jalanlah duluan, Kise"

"Haaa.. iya, iya Midorimacchi terserahmulah –ssu"

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Aaaaa apa iniii /slapped/ gomen kalo kurang memuaskan ya._. aku cuma mau meramaikan AkaKuro day and AkaKuro week aja kok hehe *ketawa nista* berhubung karena aku ga bisa gambar, jadi satu-satunya cara meramaikan ya lewat fanfiction menyedihkan(?) ini. Oh iya, aku juga author baru disini. Jadi ini adalah fanfiction permulaan(?) aku. Karena aku udah pernah ngebikin fanfic yang pairingnya KuroMomo._.v tapi aku mau hapus dan dibuat ulang. Entah kapan ehehe karena lagi sibuk buat belajar mau UN soalnya._. haaahhh sorry udah jam segini baru selesai. So, please review^^ review kalian akan sangat membantu aku untuk menulis dengan lebih baik lagi.**

**HAPPY AKAKURO DAY AND WEEK~**

**4/11~4/15**

**arigatou gozaimasu~**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
